Every Night
by Heart's Fate
Summary: The point was to get away from work and yet he found himself at this very same corner every night...RenoxAerith.


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this piece of fiction as they belong to their respectuful owners and creators.

**Notes**: This was originally mainly for myself for my own reading purposes since I had gotten the idea and just simply started to write it. I posted it on my livejournal and well decided to share. It's a simple little ficlet really and I could have made it longer but like I said this was orignally written for my eyes only XD. Though I'd still like to know what others think. .

* * *

**Every Night **

The air was murky, polluted from the lack of ventilation caused by the plates over head. The Slums of Midgar weren't known for it's cleanliness or it's refreshing atmosphere, mainly because those traits were never associated with the city. It was dirty and many of the people unwelcome looking. Yet the young man felt at ease below the plate.

He was off duty and browsing for a good time. The Turks may be his life, but even he needed a break from the one thing he loved most. A time away from the watchful eyes of Shinra and orders. A time to just be himself and relax. A time without his better half.

The point was to get away from work and yet he found himself at a corner, a pink clad young woman just in view across the street. He didn't know what brought him to the place where she sold her flowers, but here he was. Almost like a stalker. After all during the day he was under constant orders to fetch the young woman for the psychotic scientist.

It couldn't really be classified as work anyway; he was just taking in his surroundings. The flower girl just happened to be in the particular area he was taking in. No one could deny that she was beautiful even if she was dressed in a ridiculous amount of pink. Her bright green eyes radiated with the happiness she enjoyed showing others. The pink bow held her brown hair in a perfectly styled braid to prevent any unwanted strands from hiding her porcelain face from view. A pale hand reached up to wipe sweat from her forehead, her ever-present smile on her face. For a moment her emerald gaze turned to him, it was almost like she could actually see through the dark glasses of his shades.

Her smile widened for the slightest of moments before a little girl holding a plushed Moogle in one hand grabbed her attention. The little girl nestled the stuffed toy to her cheek as she swung side to side asking a question. He could guess from the sad expression on the kid's face that it was an answer she wasn't hoping for. A pale hand patted the child on her head in a comforting manner before reaching into the hand crafted basket and retrieving four different colored flowers.

A smile appeared on the child's face instantly wrapping her tiny arms around the woman's pink covered legs. With the four flowers safely in her grasp the little girl happily skipped away from the older woman. He couldn't help the chuckle the erupt in his throat as he made his way over to the young woman, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

"Happen to have any more flowers?" He asked with a half-smile.

Those emerald eyes instantly met his through the glasses and she smiled. "You're just in luck. I have one left. One gil please."

He retrieved some gil from his pocket, enough to cover for both his purchase and the little girl before him, and held it out to her. At his offering she shook her head with a smile but took the gil like every night. In return she held out the white petal flower, only this time pulling back her hand before he could reach it. His brow rose in question; standing still as her hand moved closer to his face. The scent from the flower invaded his nose as she placed the plant gently and safely behind his ear.

She giggled with a step back at the sight of him. "You look quite charming, Mr. Reno."

Reno shot her a lopsided smile, "Yeah? Like you didn't think I was charming before." Another giggle escaped the pink clad woman and he asked the same question as he did every night. "Buy you a drink, Aerith?"

The petite woman nodded, taking hold of her basket in both hands, waiting for him to make the first move. He chuckled, removing one hand from his pocket to wrap around her tiny shoulders, and stirred the young woman away from the corner.

**End**


End file.
